


To Hogwarts, into Trouble.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make a plan. Sorta. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hogwarts, into Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo. Another one. This one is a Bronwen Weasley AU.
> 
> #20. (dialogue) "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"
> 
> I do not own them!
> 
> Enjoy it!

Harriet Potter slid into her seat with a grace only a teenage girl that weighed less than a hundred pounds could posses.

"Back to school already? Where did summer go?" She laughed. Bronwen Weasley laughed with her. Troy Granger just smirked.

"Gah, it feels like just yesterday that we left for the summer." Ron's grin faded into a soft smile.

"I know. I couldn't wait to get back, and now that we are, I kinda want to go home." Harry groaned.

"Late night study sessions, school work, getting up early." She groaned again.

Ron laughed again, this time Troy laughed with her.

"At least you have us." She told her. Troy nodded.

"I guess." She looked up at them.

"At least we can get in trouble for being late together." They all grinned. THey were glad to be going back.

**Author's Note:**

> You know they are going to get in trouble.
> 
> I guess you notice that Harry is treated a bit better at her house then normal canon. She is still mistreated, but not too bad.
> 
> Mars


End file.
